Winter Cruise
by Rusty1247
Summary: Annabeth and her friends go on a winter cruise. AU


**This is an AU about Annabeth and her friends going on a cruise. I don't own Percy Jackson. **Text will be in this fort and _dialect in this font._

**{Annabeth's pov}**

Annabeth couldn't believe her luck. She had just finished her midterms with all perfect scores, she was going on Christmas break, and she got to spend her break on her friends yacht sailing the Caribbean. Annabeth was shocked her parents let her go. they had decide she need a break from her studies so they thought this would be good for her. She was so excited her friend Thalia had convinced her dad to let her and her friends use his multi-million dollar yacht for their pleasure.

"_So Thals when will be leaving for the trip? I ask my best friend as we head out the doors of Goode High School."_

"_Well the plane takes us to Florida tomorrow afternoon. We will stay with my Aunt Sally and Uncle Poseidon that night and leave in the morning." _

"_Ok so when should I be over tomorrow?" I question._

"_Um around 8 a.m. should be good."_

"_Ok thanks. Well there is my dad so I gotta go."_

"_Ok bye Annabeth."_

**{Page Break its going to skip to when they land in Florida}**

When we landed in Florida we were greeted at the gate by Thalia's Aunt Sally Jackson. She was this nice lady with long brown and caring eyes and face. She looked like the perfect motherly figure. She ran up to Thalia and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Thalia I have missed you so much. How are you darling? I haven't seen you in three years. Oh my you have grown a lot haven't you?"

"Hey Aunt Sally how are you? It's been so long. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Selena, Katie, Travis, Conner, Bianca, Nico and Annabeth."

"Oh, It's so nice to meet you all lets all get in the car so we can go to Percy's beach house."

"Um who's Percy?" I asked.

"Oh that's my son he will be captaining the yacht. He's about your age though."

Page break

When we got to Percy's beach house a terrible storm was coming down. Mrs. Jackson rushed us into the house. In the room stood a middle age man and two guys. He had salt and pepper hair, blue eyes, and was holding a baby. He looked stressed and tired.

"_Uncle Poseidon! Thalia screamed and rushed and hugged him." _

"_Hey princess can you do me a favor and take Tyson?" He said as he handed her the baby. "I got to go help your barnacle brained cousin."_

"_We can help dad," the older of the two guys said._

"_No stay. I don't want you guys getting hurt. Just introduce yourselves to our guests."_

"_Ok," said the other._

Thalia turned and saw us all standing by the door.

"_Well come in they won't bite."_

The two guys came up and introduced themselves. One was about twenty-five he had blue eyes and black short spiky hair. He was well built, had tan skin and a warm smile. The other was our age but big and muscular. He was African American and had brown eyes and black curly hair.

"_Hi guys I'm Triton and this is my adopted brother Charles Beckendorf," Said the older guy. "We are little Thalia cousins and she's holding our baby brother Tyson"._

"_Hi guys just call me Beckendorf" Beckendorf said. "What are your names?"_

We all introduced ourselves and got situated in our rooms then met in the game room downstairs. The guys were playing pool and were all talking when Mr. Jackson walked in.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia asked

"_Oh he was sailing when the storm hit he has been battling the winds trying to get the boat into its dock." _

"_Will he be ok?" Selena asked._

"_Him he will be fine. It's like he has control of the water sometimes. It scary what he can do. He just has a few more ropes to tie down and he will be in. now if you excuse me and sally we will be going to be night guys."_

"_So what do we do now?" asked Travis._

"_We can play the question game" Nico said._

"_Well I'm going to bed to," triton explained, "but Beck will tell you all about us and your trip."_

"_Hey guys so what do you want to know."_

All of a sudden a bright flash of lightning crossed the sky with a dynamite sounding crack following.

"_Um is your brother going to be ok out there?" Katie asked._

"_Yeah he does this stuff all the time."_

"_Where are we going tomorrow?" Thalia asked_

"_Um I think the Florida Keys but Percy didn't really tell me. He is the captain so he chooses."_

"_Who is all going with us?" Bianca asked._

"_You all Percy and me"_

"_What about the parents." Conner and Travis asked at the same time._

"_They can't. Dad has business with Hades corp. and Uncle Zeus. Mom wanted to go but she has to take care of Tyson and Triton doesn't like sailing that much."_

"_Are you single?" Selena blurted out and blushed._

"_Um yeah I am," Beck said sheepishly_

It got awkwardly quite as Thalia Katie and I suppressed our giggles.

"_UGHHHHHHH" somebody screamed from outside_

Then the back door was thrown open and in walked a boy dragging the biggest fish I have ever seen.

"_Beck hurry and get your ass over here and help me," He grunted._

I couldn't see his face as his back was to us but from behind he looked hot. He was about six foot with a head of messy black hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt so we could see his back which looked like he was an Olympic swimmer. He had lean muscle throughout his body. He then turned around and my berth caught in my throat.

**So what do you guys think should I continue?**


End file.
